Maker of Makers
by Riepocalyptic
Summary: Events presented as an insert between season 2 and 3, assuming that Godric have not commited suicide. The story presents an alternative past of Godric (in terms of his turning and Maker) that now will lead the characters on a mysterious adventure to find a plant, which will allow vampires to walk in the sun, as they are lead by an ageless '15 year old' vampire Eriee.
1. Once upon a dream

How old was I when you first set your foot in our village? Could I already walk, talk even? Was I able to hunt already? Or was I a baby, so small and innocent, that the affairs of the adults did not yet concern me, for all I had to do was sleep in my cradle till my mother fed me from her breast? I did not know that, and you refused to tell me each time I would ask. Perhaps it was simply not for me to know when you'd entered my life, for you were there, and it was all that mattered. Perhaps, there was still something you were hiding… after all, it was no one else, whom taught me, that is often better to hide your reasons, to be revealed some day than tell them upfront.

Now, my first clear memory of you was from when I turned five. It was the time of my turning, a day, when a young boy would get his first tool of war, but all were more concerned with the newborn triplets my mother held in her arms. Their pretty little blond heads smiled at me mockingly, as if to say "look who they care for", and even though I knew no one could control the day on which they would come, I still felt as if they chose this day, just to make me the forgotten one. The fire lit for the occasion of my transformation died, and was replaced with the fire of the house, to feed the whole village on this how joyous occasion. I soon fell into self loathing, as my moment fell, like the sun from the sky, to greet the night. But it was also the night, that brought me relief in form of your soft femine hand, pulling my boyish one away from the settlements. There in the deep, deep forest, you lit a small fire.

It was not big enough to give us any warmth, and it barely gave any light, but I could feel it was mine. The ceremony was short, the body paint limited, and most of it I could not even see, yet when I finally went to sleep that night, hiding a knife bellow my head sack, I felt completed. It was, as if someone finally put the last puzzle into its place, and the picture was finally a whole. That night also, I had my first dream of you.

Was it love, I begun to feel at that time? I like to believe it was. Not a romantic one, for this one would come soon enough, but a caring parental kind, of which I had so little to this moment, and even less now that my mother had three more young boys to take care of.

I soon begun to spend my every moment with you, and learnt much more form observation, than from what you spoke, for you spoke very little even to the chief of the village – my father. Your days were busy for a place as small as this, as people hoped for shaman's guidance though not only life's struggles, but their delusions and dreams as well. First you would let me watch, but as weeks passed, even through we still had not exchanged words, you would give me tasks. To fill the water tanks, to grind herbs, to lie down on the flour, as you would listen to my heart beat… how silly it felt back then, when I still had a beating heart of my own. I would not let out as much as a giggle now on this matter. Only after a year of me faithfully following you, you have spoken to me. And at instant I knew your voice, as if it was in my ears from the very start.

'Why do you try so hard, chief boy, to please me?' was your question.

If you asked that of me now, I would say, that I have found a new mother in you. A new sister, a new soul to stand by mine. I would say, that I felt, that if you were to leave on that day, I would simply die out of loneliness. I would say that I knew you were my hope, and perhaps I would gain a smile, but even though I knew all those things, what could that little child say to you truly? What could I not show by words, I gestured by a hug, that you have accepted, and stood through, as I begun to sob into your soft brown hair. Oh, how tempted I was to cry 'I love you mom', and I even did, but with the overflow of tears, and spit, and snot, not one could understand my words, even if anyone but you have cared.

It was then, that I have realised that strange glow in your golden eyes, that shown at night, for even long after I stopped crying, I could not sleep, so you let me into your tent, and watched as I slowly lost myself into a dream, in the only place, I truly felt safe.

But who knows where would I be now, if it wasn't for my curiosity, so abruptly aroused by you peculiarities. Why was it, that you were livelier at night, than at any moment of the day? Why would you never eat with the rest, or even ate at all? Why were there animal skins in your tent, but not a single time you have prepared one of such as food, or to the village?

Most of all however, what concerned me, was how, when everyone aged, you have stayed the same, an image of youthful perfection best seen in the light of the moon.

It was but nine years later that I have finally realised what were you. Though I should not give myself the credit for finding something, when it was given to me by the owner himself. I could feel it in your voice, as you told me of your nature, that you were planning to leave soon, and it have terrified me more than any other news you would bring. I could not care less that you were a reaper, a taker... the death itself. All I could think of, was that the woman, who for many years was my own mother, and now crept also to much different parts of my heart, was about to go. Why would you even want to? People here respected you, loved you even. The fact that you have not grown an inch only gave them joy, for having such marvellous witch with them, was a blessing.

It was in the midst of the night, that you have told me that. Sad eyes, which I learned to call golden discs, blurred with tears. You did not want to go, as much as I didn't want you to leave. Hundreds of things rushed through my head. Millions of things I could tell you, but among them, only one fit into the mouth of a boy, barely growing into manhood.

"You don't have to leave…"

Yes, you didn't have to.

I now know, what made you decide to leave so suddenly and it brigs me both pain and joy. It was a reason not only for your struggle, but often for mine too, especially when we decided to finally go our separate ways.

But at that time, I did not want to know. Thinking of the reasons, I felt, would only make you wish to go more.

Or maybe I simply feared that the truth would ruin my perfect memory of you? The fearless and the flawless you? However what happened was the moment I've waited long for, and dreamed of for longer than I can understand. You have slowly leaned toward me, and our lips brushed on one another, as if you tried to get a little taste of me. You were to leave, because you felt something toward a human, and that was forbidden. You were to leave, because you did not have a heart to turn me at that time. You were to leave, because you wished no one else, would have to face your fate.

You were to leave, but I was stopping you, because you could not decide which of your actions would hurt me less.

It didn't take me long, after that certain night, to decide of my future fate. I would be a reaper too, I would be a taker, I would be the companion of death. You were already my mother, my sister and my lover, and I could not think of the world where I would live away from you. And somewhere in the madness of your head, or so you said, even though I could not imagine any madness in you at that time, after many nights we fought when you refused to even think of turning me, you said yes. Now, I am over two thousands years old, and I know what you have meant by madness. It's too long a life, even for a vampire.

You refused to turn me straight away. You said I have to prepare, for those you turned were different to you. They could not walk the sun, they could not touch silver. And, if they were to be struck in the heart by a piece of wood, they would die straight away. Night and day I would now live with you. I ate less, I slept during the day, I practised tracking in the moonlight and fighting with my bare hands.

All that and more, till the night we dug a grave for me. All that and more, till the night we spend in it, covered with dirt and undisturbed by any light. All that, and much, much more, till the night we raised from under the soil and drained all that lived in the village, to then dance naked over their dead bodies before we left that place forever.

'My lover, my brother, my son.' were the words you whispered to me the night after 'Now we are one, but there might be a day, when one will be apart. You have to promise to me now, that you will survive, no matter what. That you will seek the strength to live another day, and maybe on one of those days you will gain a child like the one you are, that you will wish to spend the eternity with. But for that, you have to survive.'

So I promised to live as long you wish me to, closing the space between us. A taker of lives, born anew in the grave. And on that very night I have tasted the silence of the world with no heartbeat, no sun and no forgiveness.

'Godric!' a harsh loud voice cascaded on me, awaking me from what I believe, was a nap. My mind, still stuck deep in my memory, tried to convince me, that I was looking into a pair of golden eyes of my maker, but I knew the smell of my child well, and the clouded vision powered by my deepest wishes was gone like the wind. Eric wasn't her, he will never be. He had too much aggression in him to even resemble her. On the other hand it was hard to find anyone similar to her. I have never seen another vampire to always thank for given blood or apologize for the stolen. To her, aggression was redundant… useless.

But there was something she and Eric had in common, that I have lost, maybe even on the day that I asked her to relieve me of my duties. Both had this eagerness toward life, this… need to face the future.

'Yes, my childe' I shifted my stiff body.

'You were restless in your sleep.' _however unnatural for our kind is to sleep at night _'and I have hoped to stop this… discomfort. Far more, I still haven't got the chance to talk to you about the fellowship of the sun and…'

The silence was unexpected. How sweet and bashful Eric was while speaking to me. I have never seen him act this way toward anyone else. Even toward the human, he was so desperate to claim as his.

'…in you sleep, you spoke names. Familiar names, yet I don't now why do they feel like that. Would it be too much to ask, what was it that you dreamed of?'

As if I was ever as open to share my dreams with him. What could I say to let his mind at rest? I could tell him it was a dream of our times in the wild, back when he paid little attention to names and places we've seen. I could tell him it was a story of what I've done when we grew apart. I could tell him many things, and many stories that would be both true – for they all really happened – and falls – as none was the subject of my dreaming.

'My maker.'

But wasn't it better to tell the truth? After all, she was not a secret like I wished her to be, back in the days, when I thought I was her only child.

Yet it felt like a secret revealed, after I said it, and Eric seamed to turn into a stone out of shock.

'Please don't tell me' I chuckled quietly 'you thought I didn't have one.'

'Well, not as much that you didn't have one, as… it's hard to imagine you being turned. That's all.'

'We were all… all humans once. Even I.'

She was not.

'But why would I recognize the names from before the time I was born? You don't gain memories of the one who have turned you. I would know if Pam could recognize parts of my past'

'I would assume it must be in her blood. My makers that is, not Pam's. She was a...very special being. So different to any of us, so… old.'

Eric fell silent for a moment again. I could feel he was interested in the topic, as if knowing all that there was to know about me was his life goal.

'Why was she so special then?'

Indeed why? There were so many things she has seen in a different way than the rest of our kind. So many things that were exceptional in her. Her eyes, her face, her voice. The way she learned to fly, like it was a swim in the air. She had the ability to change the hearts of those who listened to her, even without charming them, and even though she was a beast in their eyes, she was more humane than any human ever born.

'She was a day walker.'

Oh. And that too.

Eric was no longer just shocked or curious. A day walker was after all not a common side of vampirism, and most of those who have claimed they posses it, burned long ago. The rest played it so they would never have to prove it.

'I mean no disrespect, but… have you ever… actually… seen that maker of yours walk the sun?'

I let out another chuckle. Yes you have meant no disrespect Eric, and I was not as stupid to just believe that a creature of the night would freely walk in the sun, just because she said so. And there was no doubt she could. She walked the sun every day, when there was a need for it.

'Yes, I am sure. I have met her in the full sun while I was still just a boy, and many times after I was no longer one, she still would live half of her life in it.'

Now, this next question I have expected.

'Can she make others walk the sun?'

I thought of it for a moment. She had developed many things for the benefit of our kind during her almost endless lifetime, that she have never shared with the rest of the community, but not even once I've seen her working on what I imagined would be called 'the essence of the sun'. She created a liniment that would protect us from the silver, and could prepare a brew that would let us eat human food with no consequences. She even knew how, with the use of her own blood and flower petals, to create an elixir that would make us see the world as if in the sunlight, but no. She had not created a serum for the sun.

'I have to disappoint you on this one my childe. However, who knows. I have not seen her since the day I became independent, and that was over a thousand years ago. Perhaps she now had designed a formula that would let us bask in the sunlight.'

'So she is still alive? And it's possible that if we found her we could see the daylight?'

That has stung. Find her? If she could be found, Eric would most likely never become a vampire. If she could be found, I would never try to sacrifice myself for the satisfaction of the Fellowship of the Sun. If she could be found, I would not be a sheriff. She did not like the attention that came with social positions, and I would follow her as far as she would go to be away from them.

'If she is still alive, you will not find her, until she will decide to be found. Believe me, I have tried.'

A grave silence covered the room, as a fragile hope of my hot blooded child shattered with this one sentence. It was every vampire's dream to be able to walk in the sun, and she most likely held the key to it. I thought of a reason why I even left her, despite all the amazing things she could be right now. I left with a promise, yet unfulfilled, that I will find a way for us to be human again. I promised, that the next time we'll see each other, would be, when I will know the way she can choose between the moon and the sun. I was young. I was foolish. But she let me go anyway.

I raised my head, as I felt Eric was about to speak, and perhaps of the fellowship this time. It would be a good way to get my attention off of all the longings of my dead heart. And truly, he was about to open his mouth, when a timid knock was heard from behind the door.

'Yes. Please, come in.'

A young human staff member came into the room, head facing the floor, hands together.

'There… there is a young lady asking for you, Mr. Godric. She said she does not need an appointment'

'Well, tell her she does.' growled Eric.

'Shush. And did this young lady revealed her identity to you. Perhaps it is Sookie that requires my presence, and then I can understand why she did not feel, she is in a need of appointment.'

The female moved slightly toward the door, as if she feared that we would jump at her and drain her.

'Sh…she had only… told me her name. She said you will know all if I pass it onto you. She said she is called… Eiree.

My eyes widened.

Who would have guessed, that it was the day, she has chosen to be found.


	2. Of Those Who Bloom Under the Moon

"Those who bloom under the moon"

It was difficult not to run, and even more difficult not to laugh like a child on a Christmas Eve, ready to open a long awaited present, for ever part of me wanted to express how excited I was. How long ago was the last time I had felt like that? When was the last time I couldn't wait for something to happen, that badly? Perhaps never since my undead life has started, as everything following it became much duller and ordinary, as well as something, I will se endless times more. But this… this made me feel as if my blood was boiling, as if I lost all control over myself. Yet, even through I will soon be striped of my position as a Sheriff, I still was one, and so, I forced myself to keep my movement steady but slow and as dignified as I could manage to. However with every slow step I grew more anxious. Yes, the name Eiree was not a common one, but it wasn't impossible for someone else to be called by such. Furthermore, I could not feel the pleasant tingling in my fingers, that always accompanied our reunions at dusk back in the day, and the closer to the lobby I got, where I was told you were waiting, the less excited I felt, and more doubts filled my head.

Most of all – why? Why would you decide to all of the sudden come out of your hiding? And how would you know where to find me? We broke our bond so long ago, I could not imagine that it could ever lead you to me. Surely, that path was broken.

Eric followed me all the way without a word. I could feel he was uneasy too. Maybe, it was because I have felt this way, maybe, because he had doubts of his own. After all – what a coincidence, he have just heard of possibly the only vampire who can give us a day spent in the sun, and here she comes almost knocking on our door. It looked anything but suspicious, and however powerful the two of us could be, if a person could find such personal and secret things as the name of my maker and the level of our relationship, they had to be pretty mighty themselves – there was no guarantee, we could fight her of if she attacked.

…or catch her, if she'll decide to run.

'And what if it is not her? What do we do then?' my Nordic companion asked as we got half way down the building. I wished I knew for sure.

'Then we try to determine, who is she, and what is her purpose here. NON violently, please'

Eric let out a silent grunt. He always preferred more open approach than I. Even in my times of wild and uncontrolled chaos, I was still much less bloody than Eric ever will be. Must be the fault of his fierce upbringing. 'Not at the beginning at least. If I feel she is of any threat too us, she'll be yours. That is, assuming she is not truly my maker.'

Assuming… even assuming you were what could you possibly want?

Not that I was unhappy. It was the opposite actually – nothing could bring me more joy, than to feel your thin arms round my shoulders, and smell your sun kissed skin. But – and there is always a but, to every situation – it still was unsettling not to know what was the reason for our meeting. It took me many years to understand how the scary the unknown really was, for most of my early life I spent loving… bah - almost worshiping you. You were always the one worrying what would happen for the both of us, letting me live an easy life, but leaving me unprepared for what was to come. Did you expect we'd never be apart?

We got to the lobby soon, and I begun to circle around with my eyes, trying to find any sign that you would be here. The colour of your hair, the smell of your presence, the vague shine of your golden eyes.

'Looking for me?'

Eric had you pinned down to a wall in a second, and at instant I knew it was you.

It must have been. Anyone else wouldn't smile calmly, while looking straight in the eye of the death himself.

'Let her go.' I shouted almost, and Eric obeyed, with an expression of a hurt child. Being him, I would probably be pouting as well, for he expected you to feel fear, or try to fight back. Then it would be at least a little fun, even through I have forbidden him from hurting whoever would appear in front of us too early into the conversation.

Before you said a word, I invited you to a different room. All of the eyes were on us, after Eric's little escapade, and I was not keen on sharing all that was happening inside of me right now, with entire vampire population. But as soon as the door closed behind us three, I could no longer hold it in. As if by a magic spell – through I knew it was not magic but the blood bond that somehow still linked us - you have opened your arms and looked at me lovingly. A mother finding her lost child. Two lovers, after a lifetime apart. Brother and sister, finding each other after the storm. I was not sure weaver it was you or me who pulled us into a kiss, but it was surely me who has pulled back, after a mere touch of our lips. Even in this situation I had some self control, and felt a burning gaze of my child on my back. So I moved few steps back, and looked at you for the first time in so many years, checking every detail and comparing it to my memory of you.

You didn't look any different, but at the same time, you were not entirely the same. Your hair had a different tone to it – rather than the fresh colour of the soft, cold soil, it flickered the shades of the rising sun and the burning flame. Your skin was darker, and your gaze sharper. Yet your face was still the one of a fifteen year old or so, and you beamed with the feeling of youthful optimism and happiness. Any other than I would not give you the credit for all you have lived through.

'She's a kid.'

Eric growled in your direction. It wasn't really anger now, I knew. It was a simple, childish jealousy. Every child felt this way toward its maker, seeing him within an embrace of another, even if they had shared a fraction of their blood. And, to him, you must have been merely a kid. One could not smell your age, nor see it, and you would not abuse your power simply to prove something to… well, a kid.

'And how.' you spoke quietly looking straight into his eyes 'do you measure my age?'

He stopped growling for a second to think. I saw him sniffing the air, looking deeply into your eyes. Trying to read you like a book, while what you really were, was a mystery, even to people closest to you.

'I could give you a taste of my blood if it helps.'

Unhappy to be unable to answer with anything clever like he would like to, Eric moved from leaning against the wall, where he stood till now, and slowly approached your stretched out hand. Almost two thousand years ago, I would be upset if you did that, but now, I felt almost amused. It was not the first time I saw you play that 'guess how old I am game'. You would always win, for no one could even imagine a being, living for that long. One step and the Viking have grasped your palm. One swift move and he had your wrist inches below his lips. A faction of a second, as he revealed his fangs. Even less of a time, as a chair hit his head, and a petite blond begun to shout curses.

'You will not be touching this poor little girl, you monster! And you Godric' Sookie turned her furious face to me 'I would expect better of a gentleman like yourself. How could you ever let Eric touch a small child like her? It's immoral!'

At an instant, she grabbed you and held against her chest, as a mother would if she found her child surrounded by beasts.

Bill came straight after her, torn between trying to calm his lover down, and apologising to me, while Eric brought himself up and shook the remains of the chair from his shoulders.

'How wonderful. Now you can even stand me touching another woman. Are you that desperate to have me for your own?'

'Oh shut up Eric. You can play your filthy little game with someone else. Meanwhile, why were you trying to drain this girl? First you throw her at the wall, then you lock her up and probably terrorise her, and now you force her to offer her precious blood?'

But as soon, as she was done with that sentence, you were out of her arms, moving the pieces of the broken furniture out of the way.

'I believe' you said quietly, as soon, as you found a comfortable place to sit 'that it is just a little misunderstanding.'

.

'Well, I should begin with introducing myself… it is always a good start.' We were now in a more exclusive – and much more excluded room of the hotel. The mess that Eric and Sookie made was being taken care of, and both guilty ones quieted down for a minute. 'My full birth name is unknown to me. At the time I was born, the names were not as literal as they are now. They were more rather in form of meanings, like "born under the stars", or "the one whom smell like flowers". As far as I know, I was called "the child of the moonless night" but my parents were killed before I turned two, so I do not know for certain. However when the need aroused, I begun to live under the name Eiree. For me it always was a pack of mindlessly put together letters, but many took, there is a meaning of my origin behind it.'

You placed a short pause, waiting politely for the rest of the present people to introduce themselves in turn. How usual for living, and in this case undead, it was, to forget such simple thing when facing someone extremely old. Through I do not remember you being this polite. Perhaps it had something to do with the lifestyle you led?

'Ah… well, my name is Sookie. I don't think there is any interesting story going with my name through.' she let out a little laugh 'This here' she pointed then toward her grim companion 'is my boyfriend Bill. We are very pleased to meet you Miss Eiree. It is a pleasure, really.'

Now the eyes of my maker turned toward Eric.

'And you? It would be most exquisite if I could learn the name of… metaphorically, my grandchild.'

Eric frowned. He must have felt quite inferior, now that he had to listen to someone, who in his mind was no older than fifteen. And being called a grandchild? For someone with so much pride it must have sounded like an insult. But he was more cautious, now that I have educated him on how easily could you break his spine in half, and how it was only your personal choice not to do this.

'Eric Northman' short and simple.

You smiled at him sweetly. I wasn't sure whether it was because you tried to befriend him, or were you just pleased to see you have won the battle of superiority. Any other way, it made him frown even more, for he was clearly aware of it.

'And… how old exactly you said you were?' Sookie tried to be subtle, but both her voice and her body gleamed with curiosity and excitement. I couldn't say, I wasn't, but for now I decided to leave the talking to the others. I knew who will be lying next to me when I will go to sleep this morning. I knew it form the way your eyes lit up, every time our sight met, and it left me speechless.

'Do you consider Godric to be an old vampire?' you spoke slowly.

'Yes… he is in fact very old. The oldest one I know.'

You let out a chuckle.

'Well, if you think he is old, let me tell you, compared to me, he lived a very short life. I am not only the oldest among the vampires, but also the oldest among living. I was born in times of first people'.

No one spoke a word. How funny, to turn everyone speechless with no more than a statement. I could sense, the three wasn't sure if they were to believe you. I knew the feeling. It was the same one I have felt the first time you told me of your age. One's mind cannot even begin to comprehend the scale of your life, and how you have watched the humanity change and evolve while you stayed unchanged.

It was, as I expected the unstoppable flow of Sookie's words that broke the silence. She seamed to be unable to close her mouth when she felt uneasy. In a way, it was adorable, and in situations like this one, certainly useful to some degree.

'So, are you, like… the first vampire ever?'

Another uneasy moment of silence.

'No' you answered after a while. 'Not the first one. But I imagine I was one of the first, and certainly the last of my kind.'

'What do you mean "The last of your kind".' this time it was Bill, and for some reason his voice worked like an unpleasant void for air. 'There are hundreds of vampires alive.'

There was a surprising amount of silence compared to what I imagined would be our first conversation if we ever meet again. Well… it wasn't really much of "our" conversation too. From my point of view it was just a repetition of the time when you first decided to tell me more about yourself. I asked the same questions… with the same curiosity.

'Do you… well any of you besides Godric… know of how first vampires came to be?'

Another moment of silence answered for itself.

'I didn't think so. Well… imagine the three of you get stuck in a cave, deep, deep underground. You hide there during the storm, but when it's over there is no longer a way out. Cannibalism was never really popular, but at some point everyone need to eat, and it's better for the two to survive than for the three to die. So you end up feeding on one another. In many cases, a person like that, survived long enough to be found and saved. But other times, no one came till the very end, and you would still die, with blood of another man inside of you. And then you would wake up once again. Dead…yet alive.'

How funny… you would imagine that something as powerful and long lasting would come to be in a less barbaric way, yet we were all just a product of a horrible and primitive death.

'Unlike you, who all have a maker, those born this way could walk the sun, still touch silver, and still eat human food, but what we craved the most was blood. The same blood that pushed us beyond the line of death, and so our hunger could never be satisfied. Many lost their minds back then, causing massacres, ending up caged and tortured. Others like me escaped that fate simply by luck. We were the cursed ones, whom did not age and did not feel pain. It was not long before people we lived with, thought of killing us.'

'However no matter how insane and lonesome we got, there was always a trace of humanity inside of us, and they all… took their lives somehow, before the hunger took them over. Before that of course hundreds of children of us were made. Mostly when we tried to grave those whom we killed, and later, when we tried to fill up the void left by our past lives. I believe, I only escaped the craziness that seamed to come with our state, because when we got stuck underground…' your voice begun to crack. How long can this kind of wound take to heal, I could not ever imagine. 'My betrothed forced his blood into my mouth saying that I shall live. He made me promise… while he prepared twigs and loose grass for the fire, so I could feed on his flesh cooked rather than raw… that I must survive.'

And thus, one shapes our mind, for with those words you welcomed me into the darkness.

I looked among the present in the room. Eric for once was grave silence, Bill's face stayed unchanged and Sookie… Sookie's face was red and stained with tears. Her hear was most fragile of all. She had goten used to watch or hear of cruel deaths.

'Why' Eric spoke, just slightly above Sookie's sobbing. 'Do you not understand how other first vampires died? A stake through the heart is enough to kill.'

You didn't answer that… and for once, this was an answer I didn't have. It never came to me to ask about something as silly and pointless. It just proven, how clever Eric could be if he stopped thinking about sex and revenge from time to time. But back to you, all you did was stood up and broke the chair you were sitting on. Then, measuring some unknown length, you took of its leg and with one swift move, pushed it through your chest.

Drops of warm, dark blood splattered all across the floor and dripped from the sharp end of the piece of wood, sticking out of your back. Sookie let out a short squeak and Bill covered her face form what usually would be pieces of a vampire that have just meat true death. I couth myself halfway up from the chair I was just sitting on, my mouth forming a scream, or a shout to stop you. But you still stood there, with only as much as a smirk to change your appearance. A nasty sound accompanied you taking the improvised stake out, and more blood ended up on the floor, filling the room with the intoxicating smell of ages that normally run through your veins.

'As you can see, my kind has a very complicated relationship with death.'

I watched as the wound in your chest healed itself up within seconds. Even I would have to drink to heal that, this quickly, and I required very little blood even for bigger injuries.

'But enough about me.' You said suddenly with a wide smile 'I imagine, you would be more interested, why would such vampire as I not seize the world, and after the years of exclusion would decide to come back to the humanity.'

I nodded, nervously sitting back down. That was… or used to be, my biggest concern despite your presence from the very start. I didn't quite like how this was all going right now, and was glad you would finally get to the point, very much hoping it would be more pleasant that what have just happened. You waited for Sookie to sop crying before you picked the topic up through, but if I thought that what you just did was shocking, I was to be astonished once again that night.

.

I slowly put my head down on an unfamiliar pillow, lying in an unfamiliar bed, with unfamiliar feeling of shock inside of me. The only familiar thing I could feel right now, was a firm grip of your hand, and even this felt far away, for I have not felt it for so long.

With the edge of my eye, I saw you shift yourself to face me and in response I did the same. Your eyes were glowing, making me think, weaver it was the nightly nature of a vampire, or simply excitement of your soul that triggered this reaction.

'Is it true… can we really...' I tried to create a sentence out of the mess inside my head.

'Yes'

'Are you sure?'

'No… but I believe it might work. And if there is a possibility, we should try it.'

You moved closer, so we were only an arm length apart.

'We'll need Eric for it…'

'Yes, we will.'

'And Sookie… if she'll agree.'

'Her too.'

This time I moved slightly closer.

'We could take a walk in the sun… have almost normal lives…' I begun to speak, but I stopped as a painful expression creped onto your face. God, how stupid could I be? You had a life like that and it was far from normal.

But what could one think after hearing what I heard? A possibility… a myth… a flower which essence would let us face the sunlight and live. And my dream always was, to be able to see the world the way you did. Even if for you it was not that big of a change, for me it was a miracle come true.

But first we would have to convince Eric to come with us… he would be bold, even through it would only benefit him to help you. I saw he did not like you very much, and like a hurt child, he would do most anything to oppose you. Sookie on the other hand would be very easy to convince, after all, till now she could only dream of the day, her and Bill could spend a morning in each others companion. "The blood of a child of my child, and the blood of a human who have tasted it" those you said were the ingredients to open the way to the land of the moon-bound flowers that held the key. You let go of my hand, and in the dark begun to take of your clothes. However I knew it was not a matter of being with me. You have always slept naked, as it the air could lull you to sleep, and feeling the pressure of the memories, of the moonless night we spent this way, I did the same. You put your head right in front of mine, as soon as you were done, and with a shaking voice of a child, trapped under the cold stone, deep, deep underground, you have whispered

'I'm cold.' and so we moved even closer to one another – if it was even possible – so there our bodies touched in ever possible way. Yet we did not entangle in the love dance of the night, but simply lie there wrap in each others arms mesmerised by the illusion of warmth between our naked bodies. And somehow, I forgotten all about the worries that would come with the next night, for it was the best feeling I had in years. And for a second, I thought I have heard a slow steady beat of a heart, coming from your chest.

Tomorrow… tomorrow we will think of how to get to the other said of the rainbow, where the promised gold awaited, in for of a long day spent in the sun.


End file.
